L'opium du drow
by Asrial
Summary: Drizzt est un drow de 60 ans. Un ado quoi. Entreri un male en pleine force de l'age Le résultat est un grand paquet de testostérone a évacuer...


L'opium du drow

Mithrill Hall

Drizzt se recroquevilla sous sa couverture.

Il y était bien.

Au chaud, et surtout, il avait réussit à éviter la "soirée" durant laquelle Cattie-brie avait bien parue déterminée à se montrer un peu plus collante que la normale…  
Pas que ça le dérangeait quelque part, après tout elle le laissait plus froide qu'un glacier mais c'était gonflant à la longue, surtout que si elle voulait parvenir à le faire un peu rigoler, elle avait intérêt a le chatouiller longuement sous les bras…

"- Drizzt "

Le drow soupira à pierre fendre.

Il ne pouvait pas faire la grasse matinée pour une fois non ?

Il se retourna sans son lit et se mit l'oreiller sur les oreilles.

"- DRIIIIIIIIIZZT "

L'elfe grimaça.

Pour un homme, Wulgar pouvait avoir une voix d'une rare stridence.

"- Tu es là "

Le pauvre elfe noir soupira puis sortit de son lit.

Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

"- Quoi "

"- Où tu étais hier soir ? Et où est Catti-brie "

"- Ici, j'en sais rien."

"- Hein "

Le drow se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques semaines, sa patience se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

"- Moi pas savoir où être femelle de toi. Moi avoir dormi dans tanière de moi, seul. Toi comprendre "

Et il claqua violement la porte au nez du pauvre barbare qui n'y comprenait goutte.

"- Ben qu'est ce qu'il a "

Bruenor ricana.

"- Laisse. Il est jeune…et ça le travaille…"

"- Qu'est ce qui le travaille ? Il s'entraîne pas assez "

Le nain leva les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est ce que le barbare pouvait être obtus des fois !

Le nain attendit que son fils adoptif se soit éloigné en pestant et toqua doucement à la porte de l'elfe.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

"- QUOI "

"- Tu m'as l'air bien grognon… Tu veux venir te détendre un peu ? Je suis sur que ma hache peut encore te faire rendre gorge."

L'elfe s'accrocha à la porte pour ne pas démonter son ami a coups de pieds.

"- Tu crois vraiment que mon seul intérêt dans la vie est de m'entraîner aux armes "

Le nain fit un peu la gueule. Jusqu'alors, ce genre de proposition avait toujours été suffisant pour permettre à l'elfe d'évacuer ses frustrations.

"- Et tu veux quoi alors "

"- Qu'on me fiche la paix "

Le nain commençait à s'irriter de son côté.

Il était bien gentil déjà d'essayer d'aider son ami. Mais si le drow s'en fichait….

"- Bon, et bien tu me fera signe quand tu sera de moins mauvais poil "

Et il tourna les talonsà la grande satisfaction du drow

"- Quand même "

Il retourna à son lit, s'emmitoufla dans la couverture avec un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux.

Avec un peu de chance, il retrouverait des bribes du rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines…

Il savait qu'il connaissait l'homme sans visage qui le prenait dans ses bras dans ses songes… Il le connaissait…  
Quand à savoir qui il était….

Entreri releva le nez d'un demi millimètre.

Suffisamment néanmoins pour qu'il puisse jeter un regard meurtrier aux deux Chevaliers d'Argent qui le "filaient" depuis son arrivée à Silverymoon.

Les deux soldats eurent un mouvement de recul mais se dominèrent.

Ils étaient l'Elite après tout.

L'assassin renifla.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu là…  
Sans doute parce que la ville d'argent était étroitement liée dans sa mémoire avec un certain elfe qui ne quittait jamais son esprit.

Un petit sourire que ses connaissances auraient pu qualifier de tendre mais que le reste des Royaumes n'aurait pu qualifier que de "sadique" ou de "pervers" apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait plus envie de tuer le drow…  
Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se frotter à ses amis, pas plus que de revoir en face un elfe à la peau noire, mais…  
Drizzt était différent…

Il s'arrêta devant l'étal d'un vendeur de jus de fruit et s'offrit un verre de jus de framboise.

Claquant des doigts, il fit signe à l'apprenti d'un vendeur de viande et s'acheta un rouleau de bœuf.

Tranquillement assit sur un banc de pierre, il grignota sa viande tout en sirotant son verre.

Non loin de lui, les deux Chevaliers le surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu.

S'il n'avait pas été si tendu et si irrité envers lui même, la situation aurait pu le faire rire…Mais il n'avait pas follement envie de s'amuser.

Il rendit son verre au vendeur de jus de fruit, puis marcha délibérément vers les deux chevaliers qui empoignèrent leurs armes.

"- Calme. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez "

Les soldats hésitèrent.

"- Vous êtes connus ici."

"- Et pas en bien."

"- Tant que je ne fais rien de mal. Vous n'avez rien a me reprocher non "

"- …Non…"

"- Bien… Alors je me tiendrais tranquille."

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là "

"- J'attends un vieil ami…"

"- Un ami "

"- Un drow…."

"- Le ranger Do'Urden "

Il hocha la tête.

Connement, il se rendait compte qu'il disait la stricte vérité.

Il mourrait d'envie de le voir…

Drizzt s'étira.

Il ôta sa cape, sa chemise, les plia puis les attacha sur son troussequin.

Torse nu sous le doux soleil de la fin d'après midi, le drow se pencha sur l'encolure de son cheval, raccourcit un peu ses rênes et posa ses mains sur son encolure.

Il ferma doucement les genoux.

L'étalon pointa les oreilles et frémit sous l'assiette de son cavalier, attentif.

"- Allez " Souffla l'elfe à voix basse.

La masse musculaire du cheval se contracta soudain et l'étalon allongea soudain son pas tranquille en un long galop bien découplé.

La queue très haute, il étira l'encolure a mesure que son cavalier se penchait sur lui, collé a sa selle comme une teigne sur un mouton.

Le cheval aimait son maître. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec lui…

Drizzt se redressa doucement et ferma a peine ses doigts sur les rênes.

L'étalon secoua un peu la tête mais ne tira pas sur son mors et ralentit son galop.

Doucement, le couple repassa a u petit trop nerveux puis à un pas allongé qui se ralentit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je cheval reprenne son souffle.

Des cris lui écorchèrent soudain les oreilles.

Il se retourna et vis ses amis qui galopaient vers lui, visiblement en colère.

Catti-brie s'arrêta près de lui la première.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit "

L'elfe noir haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand devait il se justifier de ses actes auprès d'elle ?

"- J'avais envie et Sérail avait besoin de se dérouiller les jambes…"

Comme pour approuver, l'étalon agita sa magnifique crinière noire.

Cadeau d'Alustriel –a la grande suspicion de Catti-brie d'ailleurs- l'étalon venait des meilleurs élevages de la cité.

Intelligent et parfaitement dressé, il obéissait à son maître et a lui seul.

Drizzt flatta son encolure.

L'étalon piaffa un peu et s'éloigna en crabe de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer a elle. Trop excitée pour lui…

La jeune femme s'empourpra soudain puis détourna les yeux.

"- Drizzt, tu peux remettre ta chemise "

"- Pourquoi ? J'ai chaud moi…"

Elle se racla la gorge et fit volter sa monture.

D'un claquement de langue, elle lança sa jument au petit trop et s'éloigna, Wulgar sur ses talons.

Bruenor ricana.

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait " Questionna le drow, confus.

Le nain sourit.

"- Que veux tu…Ma fille est une jeune femme attirante qui te trouve très consommable mais qui prend encore un peu mal de te voir t'exhiber sans pudeur devant elle.

"- M'exhiber " Le trouble de l'elfe grandit davantage. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ôter sa chemise quand on avait chaud " Je ne comprends pas"

Bruenor le fixa un moment surpris.

Non, le drow ne plaisantait pas.

Le nain éclata de rire.

"- Tu m'étonneras toujours."

Il talonna son poney qui se mit a trottiner en boudant.

Drizzt se gratta le tempe un instant puis un frisson lui laboura les reins…  
Il venait d'imaginer que c'était Entreri qui l'avait regardé avec la faim dont avait fait preuve Catti-brie.

L'assassin leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils ne pouvaient pas lui ficher la paix non ?

Les deux nouveau Chevaliers prirent la pace de leurs collègues et s'assirent à une table non loin de lui.

A leur décharge, ils n'essayèrent pas de passer inaperçu et le saluèrent même de la tête.

Bon… Il pouvait le supporter s'ils se contentaient de le suivre dans toute la ville.

Il se commanda un plat de poisson qu'il engloutit rapidement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait faim et la nourriture, même dans une toute petite auberge comme celle où il venait de descendre était de qualité supérieure.

Finissant son repas en se délectant d'une espèce de coulis de fruit glacé, il ferma les yeux a demi et soupira de satisfaction.

La ville était si paisible qu'il sentait couler toute tension hors de lui….

Une main le secoua doucement.

"- Monsieur "

Il se réveilla en sursaut et n'eut même pas le réflexe de tirer son arme.

"- Mmm "

"- On va fermer monsieur, et votre chambre est prête."

"- Ho… merci…"

Il laissa quelques pièces sur la table et monta l'escalier derrière la petite servante qui le guidait.  
Le patron de l'auberge hocha la tête.

Il aimait bien les clients comme ça. Et même s'il s'était endormit a table, ce n'était pas l'alcool mais la fatigue pure qui avait eut raison de sa résistance…

Entreri se laissa tomber sur le lit de plumes.

Il ôta ses bottes, vérifia le verrou de la porte, puis se déshabilla.

Il éteignit la chandelle puis se planta a la fenêtre de la chambre.

Un long moment, il resta a fixer le vide devant lui.

Puis soudain, un hennissement étouffé lui fit baisser les yeux vers la rue.

Un frisson d'excitation lui parcouru les reins.

"- Drizzt…"

Le nom avait été prononcé si doucement qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu l'entendre mais l'elfe releva néanmoins les yeux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, figés.

L'étalon de l'elfe repris soudain sa marche à la suite des autres.

L'elfe se dévissa le cou pour voir encore un peu sa Némésis personnelle puis els cavaliers disparurent au coin d'une rue.

Curieusement, le drow avait paru content de le voir…

Bizarrement satisfait, l'humain se glissa sous la couverture et s'endormit.

Drizzt desserra doucement les talons et se rassit sur sa selle.

Sérail tourna la tête vers son maître et broncha doucement.

D'une main absente, l'elfe lui caressa l'encolure.

Le cheval lui happa le bas de pantalon et le mâchouilla une seconde avant de laisser tomber. Son maître était dans ses pensées et rien ne l'en ferait sortir.

L'étalon suivit docilement ses camarades équins et s'arrêta près d'eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le château d'Alustriel.

La Dame de Silverymonn était venue a leur rencontre et saluait chaleureusement le Roi nain, le Roi barbare et sa jeune fiancée.

"- Drizzt "

"- …."

"- Drizzt "

"- …."

Alustriel retint un petit sourire.

L'elfe n'avait même pas encore démonté, et fixait la route derrière lui comme s'il s'attendait à en voir sortir des rivières de diamants.

Wulgar s'approcha du cheval noir et chopa l'elfe par le taille avant de le poser par terre.

"- HE ! Non mais ça va pas "

"- Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'appelle "

"- Mais je vous emmerde "

Et sans un regard pour ses camarades et a peine un signe de tête pour la Dame, il prit les rênes de sa montures des mains d'un des palefreniers, foudroya le pauvre homme du regard et conduisit son étalon dans sa stalle où il se passa les nerfs à le brosser longuement jusqu'à ce que sa robe reluise tellement que des reflets bleu l'électrisaient dès que le cheval bougeait.

D'une vanité extrême, l'étalon se laissait faire, ravis qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Epuisé par son ménage, Drizzt finit par laisser sa monture à son picotin et se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit…

Avec un soupir de soulagement après n'avoir rencontré personne dans les couloirs du château, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière lui.

"- Très mignon ton numéro d'ours mal léché." S'amusa une voix féminine sortant de l'ombre.

Le drow faillit sortir de sa propre peau.

"- Alustriel…"

La Dame tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas "

"- Rien je…"

"- Ne me dit pas rien, mon ami. Je te connais bien et jamais je ne t'avais vu aussi troublé et aussi distrait… Pour un peu je dirais que tu es amoureux."

Le drow s'empourpra instantanément sans comprendre pourquoi.

La fille de Mystra eut un petit sourire compréhensif.

"- Je vois… je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Je doute que ce soit la fille de notre nain, sinon elle ne te foudroierait pas du regard comme elle le fait."

"- Ha bon "

Alustriel éclata d'un chaud rire de gorge.

"- Tu es tellement dans tes pensées que tu ne te rends compte de rien…Qui est ce "

Le drow ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Il n'aimait pas tellement le pli dur que la bouche de son amie venait de prendre, pas plus que l'étincelle âpre de son regard.

"- Vous êtes jalouse "

Ce fut à la Dame de Silverymoon de rougir.

Elle se tu un moment avant de répondre.

"- J'avoue, oui… Gagner ton cœur est quelque chose de valeur et je ne m'en sens pas capable. J'envie celle qui y est parvenue…"

Drizzt se détendit.

Si ce n'était que ça…

Il baissa les yeux sur ses bottes puis les ôtas.

Pied nus, il s'assit sur le lit et remonta ses genoux sous son menton.

"- Je…"

"- Oui "

"- Je sais pas si l'"élue" est une demoiselle…"

"- Une femme mariée alors "

Drizzt rougit et se gratta la gorge.

Si ses rêves et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit dans sa poitrine en revoyant Entreri avaient une quelconque signification, ce n'était pas tout à fait une fille qui l'intéressait.

"- Drizzt "

"- Je doute que ce soit une femme…" Murmura-t-il, mort de honte.

"- Ha….." Le ton de la Dame impliquait qu'elle savait bien des choses et sans doute davantage que le pauvre drow lui même.

"- Je…."

Elle lui tapota le genou.

"- Ne t'en fais pas Drizzt. Je comprends… En plus tu arrives à un âge où tu commence à prendre conscience de certaine chose. Après tout, en âge humain, tu n'as pas 16 ans…"

Il rougit davantage encore et enfouis son visage dans ses bras.

"- La cible de ton intérêt ne serait-elle pas en ce moment en Silverymoon par hasard "

Il ne répondit pas, mortifié.

"- Ce ne serait pas un certain assassin aussi ? Du genre ténébreux qui a essayé de te tuer tout plein de fois "

Drizzt se leva brutalement et alla se planter à la fenêtre.

Alustriel se leva à son tour et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

"- Je crois que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas "

Il ne dit rien mais son silence valait tous les aveux du monde.

Le soleil se leva paresseusement, embrassant de pourpre et d'argent les rues de la plus belle ville du nord des Royaumes.

Artemis Entreri descendit lentement de sa chambre et se prit un petit déjeuner copieux.

Surpris, il ne vit pas de soldats pour le surveiller.

La journée promettait d'être belle…  
Et avec un peu de chance, il croiserait un certain drow dans la ville…

Non que l'idée de tenter de le tuer encore lui traversait l'esprit, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de croiser encore le fer avec lui.

Juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'elfe au bout de sa lame.

Juste pour profiter de cette communion des sens que seuls deux maîtres d'armes parfaitement entraînés et qui se connaissent peuvent atteindre….

Un sourire rêveur éclaira son visage taillé à la serpe.

Une fois restauré, il reprit ses armes, paya son logement pour une semaine puis parti musarder dans la ville.

Il avait envie de se gorger de l'ambiance des rues….

Drizzt enfila rapidement ses vêtements, descendit à la cuisine pour voler son petit déjeuner sous le regard amusé des cuisiniers qui avaient désormais l'habitude de le voir cavaler dans tout Silverymoon.

Rassuré de voir que le soleil se levait à peine, il quitta le château pour musarder dans les rues de la ville.

Les joues en feu, il censurait délibérément la vraie raison de sa soudaine envie de se balader…

Histoire de se changer les idées, il enfila la première des rues commerçante sur sa gauche et la remonta jusqu'à la rue des bouquinistes.  
Les livres avaient toujours eut le chic pour lui changer les idées.

Pendant un long moment, il musarda parmi les rayonnages surchargés d'une petite boutique avant de trouver son bonheur.

Il paya le livre puis descendit la rue jusqu'au quartier des tavernes.  
Il n'aurait pas le cran d'aller toquer directement à la porte de celle qu'il avait repéré mais avec un peu de chance….

Malgré l'heure matinale, un petit train de clients se relayait déjà devant les étals chargés de nourritures des vendeurs.

L'elfe fit la dépense d'un verre de jus de pèche et d'un friand à la viande avant de s'installer sous l'ombre naissante d'une petite haie chargée de fleur blanche.

"- Le jus de framboise est meilleur." L'avertit une voix de baryton chargée d'amusement.

Le drow releva le nez et en lâcha son livre.  
L'assassin le ramassa.

"- Le pâté est bon "

Les yeux de l'elfe pétillèrent.

Entreri s'arrêta un moment dans une armurerie.

Non qu'il eut réellement besoin de refaire son stock, mais il n'avait qu'une dague et l'arme pouvait être foutrement mortelle dans certains cas…

Il grimaça.

Depuis quand ce souciait il de blesser à mort son opposant ?

Il se racla la gorge.

Il se fichait de ses adversaires.  
Il devait bien se l'avouer.

Ce n'était pas eux qui l'inquiétaient. C'était de risquer de blesser gravement un certain elfe qui le défrisait…

"- Que puis-je pour vous, messire "

L'assassin leva à peine les yeux sur le forgeron.

"- Je voudrais une dague de main gauche, longue, avec une garde retournée."

"- Messire est connaisseur "

Entreri ne dit rien et se plongea dans l'étude des différentes armes que lui présentait l'armurier.

Après un long moment, il finit par choisir une lame dans le lot.

"- Je prendrais celle là."

Il paya puis sortit.

Le soleil était un peu monté et une douce chaleur commençait a envahir les rue.

Son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Ses pieds le guidant vers la petite place où il s'était restauré l'après-midi de la veille, il se décidait pour un jus de fruit et un friand lorsqu'un petit frisson le figea sur place.

La bouche soudain très sèche, il du faire un effort pour franchir la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparait de sa Némésis personnelle.

Il se mordilla soudain la lèvre.

Hypnotisé a moitié, il fixa la gorge du drow se contractée à mesure qu'il avalait son jus de fruit, le mouvement de ses mâchoires quand il mâchait son déjeuner, les dents très blanches de petit carnassier qui aurait pu mordiller tellement mieux qu'un bout de viande….

Il se secoua.

S'il partait comme ça…

Il s'approcha de l'elfe.

"- Le jus de framboise est meilleur." L'avertit il, amusé.

Le drow releva le nez et en lâcha son livre.  
Entreri se pencha et le ramassa, caressant la couverture du gras du pouce

"- Le pâté est bon " ajouta-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui, bras sur les cuisses ouvertes.

Les yeux de l'elfe pétillèrent.

Il avala sa bouchée et tendit ce qui restait du friand à l'assassin.

"- Vois toi même."

Entreri se pencha en avant, prit le poignet de l'elfe entre ses doigts et mordit dans le pâté.

Il avala le morceau qu'il venait de broyer entre ses dents sans quitter des yeux les prunelles lavande de l'elfe, non plus qu'en lui lâchant la main.

L'elfe ne fit pas un geste pour se libérer, perdu dans les yeux d'ébène de l'assassin.

Un appel de maraîcher plus fort que les autres les fit soudain sursauter.

Combien de temps étaient ils restés a se fixer ainsi sans bouger….

Un moment sans doute grimaça Entreri. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal.

Il se redressa péniblement.

Drizzt lui offrit son bras et l'humain s'appuya dessus avec reconnaissance le temps que le sang circule à nouveau dans ses veines.

Alors même qu'il ne boitait plus, il n'en lâcha pas la main du jeune elfe.

Drizzt jeta un petit coup d'œil en coin à l'assassin, ne sachant comment réagir.

Il n'était absolument pas contre le fait que l'humain lui tienne la main. Après tout la peau d'Entreri était chaude sur la sienne et il sentait sa main frémir doucement entre ses doigts.

Mais en même temps, il était gêné d'être si proche de lui…  
Si proche du mâle qui le jetait chaque nuit dans la plus grande confusion onirique.

Les doigts d'Entreri se resserrèrent soudain doucement sur les siens.

"- Drizzt "

"- Quoi " L'elfe sursauta.

Visiblement l'humain devait lui parler depuis plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Amusé, Entreri resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur sa main et le tire vers un petit parc encore vide de toute présence.

"- Je te demandait si u voudrait ferrailler un peu avec moi."

Soulagé que les choses suivent un chemin qu'il connaissait déjà, l'elfe hocha la tête.

"- Bonne idée ! Ca m'a manqué…"

Il détourna les yeux en rougissant, bénissant sa peau noire qui ne laissait rien voir de sa confusion.

L'humain étrécit les yeux, intérieurement ravis.  
Il lui avait donc manqué ?

Le cœur soudain bien léger, il lâcha sa main après une dernière caresse du pouce sur sa paume et se détourna le temps d'ôter sa veste.

De son côté, l'elfe l'imita et ne tarda pas a sortir ses cimeterres de leurs fourreaux.

Drizzt se mit en position de combat et attendit.

Sa paume gauche le brûlait presque.

La petite caresse avait été si douce !

Si inattendue aussi…

L'assassin attaqua tranquillement de son épée puis contra de sa dague lorsque l'elfe repoussa son assaut.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

Ils ne combattaient pas pour s'entre tuer, juste pour profiter sans risque de la présence de l'autre….

"- Où est-il " Questionna Catti-Brie avec colère.

Alustriel retint un sourire.

La pauvre enfant….

"- D'après ce que j'en sais, il a du sortir a l'aube pour retrouver Entreri."

"- ENTRERI " Le cri de Wulgar et Bruenor étonna la Dame.

"- Et bien oui, c'est évident."

"- IL EST EN VILLE "

"- Mes chevaliers m'ont prévenus de son arrivé hier soir."

"- ET VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ PAS PREVENU "

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait." Commençait à s'échauffer Alustriel. Non mais s'était quoi ces manières de barbare ?...Ou de Nain…

Les trois amis se préparèrent en catastrophe.

"- Ils vont encore chercher à s'entretuer " Couina Catti-brie en attachant Taulmaril sur son dos.

Bruenor cessa ses préparatif le temps de hausser un sourcil. Sa fille faisait exprès là…

"- Il ne risque rien…" Tenta la Dame sans que quiconque ne l'écoute.

Elle secoua la tête.

"- Et puis qu'ils se démerdent " Râla-t-elle avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Les deux hommes s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Drizzt retrouvait en Entreri le compagnon d'arme qu'il avait connus avec son père lors de leurs entraînements et l'assassin goûtait pour la première fois de sa vie le plaisir de se battre non pour tuer, mais par simple satisfaction esthétique, par besoin de partager un moment unique avait quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir suffisamment confiance pour lui confier sa vie.

Le choc des lames se répercutait sans fin entre épée, dague et cimeterre en un balai métallique qui ne cessait de les emplir d'une satisfaction presque sensuelle.

Auteur d'eux et sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, une petite foule s'était agglutinée dans le parc pour els regarder faire.

Leur combat n'ayant rien de dangereux, deux soldats les surveillaient du coin de l'œil près a intervenir en cas de besoin mais les laissait faire, intérieurement ravis d'assister à l'entraînement de deux Maîtres.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Drizzt fit un saut périlleux par dessus Entreri et pointa sa lame sur sa gorge qu'il dévia sans peine.

Si l'elfe avait été sérieux, l'assassin aurait risqué une grave blessure, mais dans la circonstance, le coup avait été porté si mollement qu'il ne risquait strictement rien.

"- Tu triches ! On avait dit pas de galipettes "

L'elfe se redressa et s'empourpra sauvagement.

L'humain se racla la gorge.

Non… Il n'avait pas pu penser ça…Si ?

Une petite boule de chaleur naquit au creux de son estomac.

Il avait donc une petite chance ?

Les lames se croisèrent une fois de plus.

En sueur, leurs tuniques si bien collées à leur peau qu'elles les moulaient comme deux statues de bronze, les deux hommes n'entendirent pas les premiers cris de Catti-brie.

Les suivantça, ils les entendirent….

Le petit groupe du Val Bise dévala l'artère principale.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher leur ami pour le trouver, ils n'eurent qu'à suivre la rumeur croissante.

Ils déboulèrent dans le petit parc où l'assassin et le ranger ferraillaient d'importance et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule qui entourait le couple.

La jeune femme se mit à piauler.

"- DRIZZT ! FAIS ATTENTION"

Les deux Chevaliers d'Argent bondirent sur leur pied et se précipitèrent vers elle pour la faire taire.

"- DRIIIIZZT "

L'elfe sursauta, dérangé dans sa transe combattante.

Il rata une parade.

La jeune femme glapit.

Un hurlement strident rompit la concentration des deux combattants.

L'elfe eut le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil sur la source du bruit et rata sa parade.

Une brûlure fulgurante remonta le long de ses côtes et il bondit en arrière avec un petit cri de douleur.

Un bruit de dague touchant le sol le fit relever la tête.

Près de lui, Entreri avait plaqué la main sur son flanc, endiguant comme il le pouvait l'hémorragie.

La blessure n'était pas grave mais profondément douloureuse.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'elfe laissa l'humain le soulever dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'au banc le plus proche ou il l'allongea.

De l'autre côté du parc, l'un des deux Chevaliers dispersait la foule tandis que l'autre insultait copieusement Catti-brie qui tentait sans grand succès de s'approcher du Drow.

"- Ca fait mal " Gronda Drizzt

"- Je me doute…"

Entreri appuya un linge propre tiré de son nécessaire de premier soin –on est jamais trop prudent surtout dans son métier- sur la blessure de Drizzt.

"- Ben je t'ai pas loupé…" Gronda l'assassin en constatant que la coupure partait de sous l'aisselle jusqu'à la hanche.

"- C'est pas ta faute."

Drizzt se redressa un peu.

Entreri l'aida a ôter sa chemise puis lui banda la poitrine.

"- Drizzt "

"- Ha toi tu l'approches pas " Siffla Entreri en barrant le passage à Catti-Brie.

La jeune femme dégaina Kazid-Hea et se mit en garde.

Entreri se détourna avec un bruit odieux.

Sans plus s'intéresser a la fille qui hurlait sa rage et cherchait le soutient de son père qui se gondolait bruyamment depuis qu'il était sur que le drow ne risquait rien, l'assassin passa un bras autour de la taille de l'elfe comme s'il avait été fait de verre filé et l'aide a se relever.

Drizzt fit la grimace mais ravala dignement un petit cri de douleur.  
Entreri fronça les sourcils.

Il sentait les muscles de l'elfe protester douloureusement sous ses doigts et tirailler difficilement lorsque le ranger fit un pas.

"- Tu vas te faire mal."

"- Mais c'est rien…"

"- C'est rien mais c'est douloureux."

Et sans lui laisser le choix, il lui arracha ses arme,s les jeta à la tête de Catti-brie qui glapit en les recevant puis prit Drizzt dans ses bras.

L'elfe rougit.

"- Entreri…"

"- Hé ! Pas envie que tu te fasse encore plus mal, j'ai pas envie d'attendre encore deux ans pour recroiser le fer avec toi."

Drizzt n'ajouta rien et se tortilla un peu entre les bras puissant de l'humain pour trouver une position qui n'appuyait pas trop sur sa blessure.

Les bras autour du cou de l'assassin, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa trimballer.

Il se sentait bien là….

Sans le vouloir, il croisa le regard de Bruenor.

Le nain hésitait entre l'outrage absolu (sa fille passait pour une harpie), l'amusement total (l'elfe était a deux doigts de ronronner) et le blâme pur et dur (après tout l'humain était le pire ennemi de l'elfe, ce que tous les deux semblaient avoir oubliés a force de roucouler comme un couple de tourterelles au printemps).

Il secoua la tête.

Les yeux mi-clos et un sourire brumeux aux lèvres, l'elfe se laissait trimbaler avec un plaisir intense.

"- Maismaismais…MAIS "

"- La paix, femelle " Gronda Entreri. "Tu le gênes."

Catti-Brie se mit à triller de rage.

"- TU LACHES MON ELFE DE SUITE ! ASSASSIN ! SADIQUE ! MEURTRIER "

Artemis roula des yeux et allait répondre lorsque la main de Drizzt sur son cou s'appuya doucement sur sa nuque.

L'assassin baissa les yeux et croisa les prunelles violettes de son doux fardeau.

L'amusement qu'il voyait briller dans le regard de l'elfe le calma.

"- Tu as un mauvais fond tu sais ça "

Drizzt se bouina contre lui.

"- Je suis un Drow." Murmura-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

"- C'est toi qui aurait du naître humain.

"- Aucune chance. Sinon je t'aurais jamais rencontré."

Entreri le fixa longuement.

Il secoua la tête.  
Ce devait être la douleur de son flanc ouvert qui le faisait délirer ainsi.

A grand pas, il remontait l'artère principale de la ville jusqu'au palais.

Alustriel les attendait devant le portail principal

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait "

Avant qu'Artémis ait pu répondre, Catti-Brie avait déjà commencé à cracher son venin sur lui.

Sans s'émouvoir, la Dame l'écouta longuement sans quitter des yeux l'humain qui s'empourprait lentement de rage et l'elfe qui somnolait dans ses bras avec un petit sourire heureux.

Elle coupa soudain la parole à la jeune femme.

"- Suffit Catti-Brie. Entreri, suivez moi, s'il vous plait. Je vais vous montrer sa chambre."

Et elle le précéda dans le palais jusqu'à la chambre habituelle de l'elfe.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

"- Déjà arrivé "

"- T'es sur que ça va toi " S'inquiéta Entreri.

"- Mm mm…." Acquiesça Drizzt en s'allongeant des bras de l'assassin sur son lit.

L'humain ôta le bandage fait à la vas vite.

"- Monsieur "

Un guerrisseur entra dans la chambre.

"- Si vous voulez bien me laisser faire "

Entreri quitta le bord du lit.

Drizzt le suiit des yeux avec ce qui ressemblait à du regret.

"- Bon... Ben…Je m'en vais moi…" Lâcha l'assassin, mal à l'aise.

"- Non, attends "

L'humain hésita.

"- Attends…" Plaida Drizzt.

Il serra les dents pendant que le guérisseur lui faisait quelques points de suture puis se ralongea.

La guerrisseur posa un pot d'onguent dans les mains d'Entreri.

"- Mettez lui en toutes les heures au minimum et dès que la couche précédente a été absorbée au mieux." Expliqua le vieillard avant de récuperer ses affaires et de les quitter.

Son pot dans les mains, l'humain s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

"- Je suis désolé."

"- Pas ta faute."

"- DRIZZT "

L'elfe soupira.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Catti-Brie "

"- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là " Glapit-elle en pointant l'humain du doigt.

"- La même chose que toi, Catti…"

"- JE VEUX QU'IL S'EN AILLES !

"- Tu peux exiger autant que tu veux mais de mon point de vue, il reste." Siffla Drizzt en se redressant difficilement.

Entreri s'approcha très vite du lit et l'aida

"- Ne bouge pas."

Drizzt s'appuya contre lui.

"- Ce n'est rien du tout. Artemis."

L'humain rougit de l'entendre utiliser son prénom et Catti-brie se remit à glapir.

"- Il a faillit te tuer "

"- Tu n'aurais pas bramé comme un veau appelant sa mère, il n'aurait pas perdu sa concentration " Hurla l'assassin en refermant machinalement les bras autour de Drizzt.

"- Suffit les enfants. Vous êtes dans le chambre d'un convalescent." Lança d'une voix égale Alustriel.

Les deux humains baissèrent le nez comme des enfants pris en faute  
"- Catti-brie, sortez s'il vous plait.

"- Mais…"

"- Je crois que Drizzt préférera la compagnie d'un homme à la votre puisqu'il doit recevoir des soins toutes les heures. Ce sera moins gênant pour lui."

"- Mon père ou Wulfgar…."

"- Votre père est un nain et votre fiancé un barbare."

La jeune femme rendit les armes et sortit en claquant des talons, folle de rage.

"- Et bien quand même "

Soulagé de voir la furie sortie, l'assassin se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit.

"- Aie..."

Il se redressa d'un bond.

"- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal "

"- Nonça va aller."

Le sourire forcé de l'elfe et la sueur perlant à son front fit froncer les sourcils de l'humain.

"- Mouais…"

Il l'aida à se rallonger et prit le pot d'onguent.

Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait par, il enduisit toute le blessure de crème et la massa doucement pour bien faire pénétrer la préparation médicinale.

Le drow soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'engourdir.

"- Ca va mieux "

"- Oui, merci…"

"- Bien, j'ai hâte qu'on remette ça."

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux et se tortilla sur le lit jusqu'à trouver une position pas trop douloureuse d'où il pouvait voir l'humain.

"- Moi aussi."

"- Tu vas te faire mal." Bougonna Entreri avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Drizzt lui sourit et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Machinalement, l'humain se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

"- J'en ai rêvé tu sais…"

La main s'immobilisa dans sa crinière.

"- Pardon "

"- De toi… j'ai rêvé de toi depuis quelque mois…"

"- Ha…"

"- Continua a me caresser les cheveux tu veux ? Ca fait du bien."

L'humain s'exécuta, quelque peu perplexe et troublé.

"- Ne fait pas attention a ce qu'il pourra te dire, Entreri." La voix de la Dame de Silverymoon fit bondir l'assassin. "Il y a du pavot dans la préparation. Ca à un peu tendance a relier directement le cerveau a la bouche en court-circuitant la raison"

"- Ha…" Confusément, il était déçut.

"- Ca veux juste dire qu'il te dit ce qu'il pense sans la moindre inhibition tu sais…"

Entreri rougit et bassa les yeux sur le regard brumeux de Drizzt.

La Dame ajouta avec un indicible amusement.

"- Mais je te conseille quand même de te retenir pour cette nuit. Il pourrait t'en vouloir si tu profitait de la situation alors qu'il est à moitié drogué."

L'humain la foudroya du regard sans trouver une parole.

Non mais il était peutêtre un assassin mais il avait un minimum de code moral !

La Dame les laissa et sortit en riant.

Elle avait assez mit les pieds dans le plat pour permettre et à Drizzt et à Entreri de faire quelque pas en avant…  
Après tout, l'onguent n'était pas du tout chargé comme elle l'avait dit. Juste le drain utilisé par le guérisseur l'était et son effet ne se ferait plus sentir d'ici quelques minutes…  
Drizzt aurait alors toute latitude pour dire ce qu'il voudrait sans se faire de mouron quand aux conséquences….

Drizzt fixait Entreri entre ses paupières mi-closes.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre aussi passa-t-il en infra vision pour suivre le camaïeu de rouge qui colorait le cou et le visage de l'assassin de toute la honte du monde.

Drizzt posa une main sur le ventre d'Entreri.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles se contracter soudain et il entendit l'humain hoqueter.

"- Drizzt "

"- Aide moi tu veux "

"- A quoi "

"- A me redresser."

"- Tu vas te faire encore du mal."

"- Pas si je peux m'appuyer confortablement."

L'humain soupira mais l'aida.

Drizzt tapota le lit près de lui.

"- Assis, là."

Entreri se plia a sa lubie.

L'elfe s'installa tranquillement sur son torse et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

"- Drizzt."

"- Là c'est bien…"

Il ferma les yeux, entoura le torse de l'assassin de ses bras et se bouina davantage contre lui.

Entreri se figea.

Non… il ne pouvait pas avoir Drizzt Do'Urden endormit dans ses bras !  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir contre lui, le type sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois sans parvenir à assouvir aussi peu que ce soit sa frustration, quelque soit son camarade de sommier du moment !

Niché contre lui, Drizzt souriait.

Il se sentait bien.

Il connaissait la sensation d'être dans les bras puissant de l'assassin et soupira de soulagement lorsque deux bras timide l'entourèrent.

"- Drizzt "

"- Mmm "

"- Tu dors "

"- Non, je profite….

L'humain se racla la gorge, mal a l'aise.

De son côté, Drizzt profitait bien plus de la situation. Alustriel lui avait ménagé une magnifique porte de sortie s'il en éprouvait le besoin, aussi profitait il de la situation au maximum, bien décidé a prendre le plus possible de l'humain tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Sans le moindre complexe, il glissa une main sous la chemise d'Entreri.

"- DRIZZT "

"- Moins fort…"

"- Mais…"

"- T'aime pas " Bouda-t-il comme un enfant tout en lui caressant le ventre.

Entreri se mordit la lèvreà la torture. Dieu qu'il aimait ça… S'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà culbuté l'elfe sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit…  
Mais l'elfe était complètement à l'ouest et il n'avait pas envie que ce se finisse comme ça…

Décidé, il retira gentiment la main qui s'égarait vers sa ceinture et la garda dans la sienne.

"- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Drizzt."

"- Je sais très bien ce que je veux, Artemis. Ca fait des mois que je rêve de toi. Et de toi seul "

L'assassin soupira.

C'était dur !

Bon sang ce que c'était dur !

"- Drizzt. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…"

Machinalement, il caressait la paume de l'elfe du pouce.

"- Je sais très bien ce que je dis…"

Et il se rebouina derechef contre son torse.

Entreri leva les yeux au ciel.

La nuit allait être très très longue….

"- Drizzt…"

Il en aurait pleuré.

La main libre du drow s'était glissée dans son dos et lui caressait doucement les reins.

Il le laissa faire et glissa sa main sur son flanc intact.

L'elfe feula doucement et arqua le dos.

"- Bon…"

Il s'installa le dos contre le mur pour épargner ses lombaires, laissa l'elfe s'installer complètement sur ses genoux et se résigna à le caresser du bout des doigts.

Satisfait, l'elfe sourit.

Le visage levé vers l'humain, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Petit elfe, tu prends des risques…"

"- Ha "

L'assassin se pencha sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux du drow s'ouvrirent tout grand.

Les doigts crispés sur la chemise de l'humain, il haleta doucement.

La langue d'Entreri glissa entre ses lèvres.

Drizzt se laissa faire, complément soumis.

"- Finalement, je t'aurais vaincu, petit elfe."

Drizzt n'en disconvint pas.

Mais c'était si bon…  
Entreri lui caressa la joue et repris ses lèvres.

Il se limiterait à ça tant que son elfe ne serait pas remis, mais si sa douceur et sa faim dévorante était un bon présage pour l'avenir, il sentait qu'il allait devoir raccrocher pas mal sur le boulot.

Bizarrementça ne le dérangea absolument pas.

Il préférait se bouiner entre les bras de Drizzt qu'entre ceux de dizaines de cadavres…

Il était bien…

Et l'idée de la commotion qu'il allait causer à Catti-Brie n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

"- Encore câlin " Murmura Drizzt avec un petit sourire carnassier.

"- Autant que tu veux, petit elfe…

Fin


End file.
